


Vacation

by NotebookishType



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: The end of Leia and Luke's vacation is rapidly approaching.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brotherskywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherskywalker/gifts).



> brotherskywalker prompted Luke/Leia and _at the end._

Leia joined Luke on the balcony of their suite. He was taking in the ocean and the sunset with an ease about him that she wished she could see more often; though she was glad to have this side of him to herself.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

She hummed in agreement, perching herself on the arm of his chair. “I just wish it didn’t have to end.”

Luke wrapped his arms around her, tugging her into his lap. “We’re not leaving until tomorrow. And even then we’ll have a few hours in hyperspace to ourselves before we’re back to work.”

“No pressure; we just have to keep the government running and train a new generation of Jedi.” Leia laughed, kissing him on the forehead.

“Did you want to trade? You can do the Jedi training and I’ll babysit the bureaucrats.”

“Not on your life.” Leia swatted at him playfully. “But you’re right, we shouldn’t be thinking about work yet. We should be enjoying the rest of our vacation.” She leaned in for a light kiss.

“We’ll have other vacations,” Luke assured, tightening his hold on her.

“We’d better.”

Luke said nothing, pulling her down into a firm kiss. “I promise.”


End file.
